


Concentration

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a little concentration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

**Title:** Concentration  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** All it takes is a little concentration.  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG, AU.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[**snarry_ldws**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws) week #2 prompts  
 **Genre/Cliche:** Occlumency Lessons  
 **Word/Phrase:** Time waits for no man  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) and the chat girls for their help.

~

Concentration

~

“You approached me,” Severus reminded him.

Harry nodded. Did Severus think he’d forgotten? Occlumency was useful, and Snape, as a master Occlumens, was the perfect instructor. Harry’d just forgotten how very...open the sessions could leave him.

“Occlumency isn’t required for the Aurors.”

_It lets me see you on a regular basis, though._ “I know.”

Severus pursed his lips. “Very well. Concentrate!”

“I am.”

Severus scowled. “Your mind is elsewhere.”

_True._ Harry had been contemplating this for weeks, years, really, ever since the war, when he’d finally appreciated Snape as a man, as Severus. “Sorry.”

“Until you bring your entire mind to this endeavor, this is a waste of time.”

“Time and tide wait for no man,” Harry whispered, an old quote coming to him. Was this inexorable pull towards Severus what it meant?

“What was that?” Severus was staring at him. “What did you say?”

_Enough waiting_. Heart pounding, Harry approached Severus and, reaching up, kissed him. In the terror-fraught seconds as their lips touched and their breath mingled, Harry died a thousand times. He finally pulled away, trembling.

Severus said nothing.

“I--” Harry paused and, deliberately and slowly, dropped his weak Occlumency shield.

The examination was thorough and difficult. More difficult than watching his father terrorize Severus during childhood, harder than watching Severus during those long, agonizing months of recovery from Nagini’s near-fatal bite.

“You realise you’re quoting Death?” Severus asked, staring into Harry’s eyes.

Harry blinked. “Death?”

Severus quirked an eyebrow. “You have no idea where that phrase originated, do you?”

Harry blushed. “No, but it seems appropriate.”

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “Perhaps Occlumency isn’t all I should be teaching you.”

Harry swallowed. “I’m willing to learn other things.”

Severus leaned closer. “Then what are we waiting for?”

“Nothing,” Harry whispered, shivering. Clearly, it was time to concentrate.

~


End file.
